


Push/Pull

by Leafykins



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafykins/pseuds/Leafykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for the awesome remuslupin!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Push/Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remuslupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupin/gifts).



> A gift for the awesome remuslupin!

The trace of lips across a quivering adam's apple, a single nip in the passion of the moment.

With whispers, breathy gasps and eyes closed half-aware in the heat of it all--

the feeling of lithe fingers in wiry hair was amplified tenfold, bringing a joined pulse skyrocketing.

Pulling away only for one to gaze at the other with the adoration of a religious devotee, and the other to shoot back one of insatiable praise-lust.

  
But at once the sever came, the cold breeze of a New York fall and the bitter chill of regret;

was that the end?

In blood, struggle, tears and an extinguished flame--

the trigger of this collapse was rooted in the same affections.

Smothering, obsessive, toxic.

He stared into the mirror and his reflection was dead in the lake.


End file.
